


A cat and dog first meeting

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: In which, Okayu's interested by the new student.And Korone get's a friend.
Relationships: Inugami Korone & Nekomata Okayu, Okakoro if you squint a bit
Kudos: 38





	A cat and dog first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So considering that Okayu's birthday is coming up, I've made this sorts of first meeting fic, and credits for the doujin that inspired me to make it.

It was like any other day for Okayu, with her just listening to her friend speak and not really paying attention to her surroundings, she just waiting for the day end, just so she could go home and eat her grandma's delicious onigiri and perhaps play some video games while she at it.

"Hey! Aren't you even listening?" said her friend, who's been nicknamed 'Devil-chan' due to her appearance of a reddish brown goat girl and her own personality being as rascally as the devil.

"Ahh, sorry, I just simply daydreaming of when I could finally be home and eat onigiris," she said while being satisfied of it.

Devil-chan then rolled her eyes and said "Classic Okayu, always thinking about her precious onigiris," 

"Yeah, what's wrong with it," she asked her with a smug smile to her.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with liking your grandma's onigiris and playing video games all the time, it's just that I'm concerned that it's all you've got to do in life instead, I dunno get a job or something," she had answered.

"Wow, my delinquent best friend is concerned for my future in the world," Okayu had said this to her, knowing full well that it will make Devil-chan flustered.

"Hey! It's no excuse for you to use it against me!" she said this while being flustered, with Okayu laughing a bit at her antics, it seemed to came to an end when the teacher arrived.

"Settle down class," is what the teacher had said.

Devil-chan then went back to her desk that is in the corner in the classroom which lead to Okayu looked at the teacher.

"Now class, you all know that a new student is coming in our class today,"

_Oh, so it must be the time,_ is what Okayu could ever felt, usually she wouldn't paid attention to the new student, probably tease and flirt with them but that's they only interaction that she could ever done to them.

"Now, Inugami-san, you may come in to the classroom now," he had said, while looking at the door.

There came to be a dog girl with brown and braided pigtails right in front of her, and wear the same uniform that Okayu and her classmates were wearing, a simple black jacket with a tie, and a collar to identify her.

But what made her stood out to Okayu was her shyness that is quite uncommon for dogs from Okayu's experience, from the way she's fidgeting her hands, and how quite uncomfortable she seems.

"I'm Inugami Korone, please take care of me," is what she said and it added more evidence to Okayu's gut feeling to her just from how quiet and fast the words were.

"So, now Inugami-san, you'll be sitting next to...how about there," he said while pointing to the desk that is not quite far from where Okayu's is been sitting, it's just been blocked by a desk that had been inhabited by someone.

Korone the nodded slowly to the teacher and went towards the desk that she'll be sitting and once she had done that, the teacher then began his own lecture about the history of western contries or something.

And while during the lecture, she couldn't help but stared at Korone, just from the way on how she seemed to be interested of the subject itself and how she seemed to get the right answer everytime she's been asked a question.

_Hmm, maybe I should get to know her more,_ is what Okayu had thought about her.

* * *

It was the bell and all the students had got out with Okayu walking alone, Okayu was lucky to never been caught by her teachers compared to her friend, if she did, she'll probably be scrubbing the floors and walls with her best friend.

And if she weren't lucky, she wouldn't noticed that Korone is going somewhere, when she was reminded by her thought, she quietly followed Korone, just to go ask her if she wanted to get some ramen with her.

But what shocked her along the way was she isn't going home, and it fueled the curiosity for her, she kept following and saw that her destination appeared to be a abandon arcade.

_What's she's doing in that arcade there,_ Okayu had thought to herself, then Korone went to open the door and went inside. Okayu kept waiting and waiting for her to get out from the building but she didn't.

Okayu, with enough curiosity, then went inside in the building. It's what you expect from a empty arcade, the machines being old and dusty, some had rusted and some had cobblewebs, it would've creep Okayu out, if it weren't the sounds of Korone making happy noises.

She looked around to see where Korone could be and found that she's at the 'DOOM' arcade.

And it changes on the perception of Inugami Korone, from the way of how she seemed to be excited on killing her enemies with a chainsaw, and how her eyes were shining, and it amuses Okayu a lot.

If Okayu were to be honest, she actually thinks it's cute and fun to see the other side of Korone, but that side of her was then gone now that Korone had finished and looked at Okayu with total surprised, Knowing full well that she've been caught, she then gave a soft smile to the other girl and said "Good job Koro-san,"

"Umm, thank you Nekomata-san," she replied back, with uncertainty to her voice.

"Now please call me Okayu,"

It was total silence until Okayu had ased the question that she ment to asked for, "Do you want get some of ramen with me"

* * *

It was awkward silence between the two of them with Okayu eating her ramen and Korone just starring at the ramen she ordered. It stayed like this until Korone had said something unexpected.

"You don't have to be friends with me," she said.

"Huh, is it because you dislike me," Okayu asked.

"No,no,no," Korone said while she moved her hands.

"It's just you'll probably think that I'm weird or even be annoyed by me and leave me someday that's all," she said, smiling, despite her expression, her eyes said otherwise to Okayu, there's a certain pain to her eyes, that implied that she might've been through this in the past.

"What if I like your weirdness," Okayu had said.

Korone then gave a forced laugh to Okayu, and said "You really are funny Okayu~"

"I'm serious though," 

Korone then looked at Okayu at the eyes, possibly trying to find if her words were true. 

"But why did you want to be friends with," she asked to Okayu, being confused. It was a bit of awkward silence between the two, until Okayu had said, "Like I said, I like your 'weirdness' from you, how you seemed excited when you killed your enemies with a chainsaw and besides your cute when you doing weird things,"

"You think that I'm cute?" she asked while blushing a bit at Okayu's compliment.

"Yeah," she said while laughing at on how Korone's seemed to be a bit oblivious at it, then Korone joins in the laughing but this time it's seemed genuine and it made Okayu's heart flutter a little.

* * *

"Thanks for the ramen Okayu~" Korone had said to Okayu.

"No problem Koro-san~," Okayu said back.

They were walking with each other to Okayu's home which is near the ramen place, and when they were arrived to her grandmother's onigiri shop, Korone's about to go home until Okayu interrupted her.

"Hey, I wanted to give you something," Okayu said.

"Okay then, was it?" Korone asked.

"Well closed your eyes," 

Korone did on what Okayu had told her to do, and waited for the gift and heard some rustling from her hair and possibly from Okayu.

"Now opened your eyes," 

Korone then opened her eyes and it was just Okayu standing right in front of her, Korone pouted at her and with Okayu laughing, when Okayu finished, she saw on how offended Korone is.

"Ah, sorry for laughing, now look at granny's window to see the gift," Okayu had said.

Korone looked over at the window and saw herself with a hair pin on the right side that is bones.

"It's was originally my lucky charm that Granny had gave to be but when since your a dog, I thought that it will fit you," Okayu had explained to her.

Then without hesitation, she then hugged Okayu, and despite being shocked at the sudden hug, Okayu then cool down and return the hug. It would've taken for ages until they realized Korone will probably be late if they stay like this.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Koro-san," Okayu had said.

"Yeah, hey can we hang out at the arcade sometime," Korone said.

"But that doesn't really means that we ha-"

"I would love to, and yes we could go to the abandon arcade," Okayu interupted.

Then they say their goodbyes together with Korone going home, and Okayu opening the door.


End file.
